


To Goatee or Not To Goatee

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has an opinion on Adam's Goatee</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Goatee or Not To Goatee

**Author's Note:**

> another old one I'm posting here

Adam's sitting reading his twitter messages. Seems almost everyone has one topic on their mind - his goatee. Sometimes living under a bubble drives him crazy. This is definitely one of those times.

He sends out a quick message to everyone: _Goatee. Don't like it? Suck it! :)_

He laughs to himself, thinking how his fans are bound to blow up twitter with this one. He watches his @ replies and laughs harder. Some of his fans are pretty clever.

He looks up when Sauli enters the room. "Hey baby," he says.

Sauli leans down to kiss him. Adam thinks it's going to be a quick kiss but it isn't. He drops his phone and runs his hands down Sauli's back and squeezes his ass. One of the best things about Sauli is how much he likes to kiss. Whether they're long or short, Sauli's lips are always searching for his, and Adam is more than happy to oblige.

Sauli pulls on Adam's bottom lip before moving down to gently bite on his chin. Everything Sauli does drives him crazy. Little things, big things - it doesn't matter. Sauli can turn him on faster than anything or anyone before him.

Sauli drops to his knees and before Adam's mind can grasp what's going on, Sauli has him stripped of his underwear and has him in his mouth.

"Fuck," Adam whispers, dropping his head back on the chair, his hands gripping Sauli's head.

Sauli licks him up and down, his hand squeezing Adam's balls causing a low groan to erupt from Adam's mouth. Adam lifts his head to look down. Sauli giving him head is one of the sexiest things Adam will ever see. Watching those blue eyes staring up at him, full of desire, hearing the grunt from Sauli's mouth - everything sets Adam's blood on fire. He can't help but guide Sauli's head up and down, feeling his lips tight on his erection.

Sauli sucks him hard while his fingers tease Adam's ass.

"Damn baby," Adam pants.

His legs fall open wider, and he gives his body up to Sauli. Adam lets him lick him, suck him, finger him - whatever Sauli wants to do, Adam is his willing puppet. And Sauli is his master. He knows exactly what Adam likes and what will drive him to the edge. He knows when to suck, when to stroke and when to be gentle until Adam is begging him for release.

And it doesn't take long until Adam is begging.

"Right there."

"Jesus."

"Just like that."

"Don't stop."

"Oh God."

Then there are no words, only sounds flying from his mouth as he fills Sauli's mouth. His body goes slack while Sauli places little licks and kisses on his softening flesh.

Adam smiles, his eyes still closed as Sauli kisses his way up his body. He holds Sauli's face as he kisses him deeply and giggles when Sauli nuzzles his way to suck on his ear.

"What was that for?" He asks, his voice still slightly out of breath.

"Did you or did you not just say to the world that if we didn't like your goatee we can suck it?" Sauli says close to his ear, his heavy accent making Adam sigh.

  
Then the words register and he frowns. "You don't like it?"

Sauli doesn't answer instead he kisses his beard and his mustache before placing a quick kiss on his lips. Sauli's silence answers Adam's question.

"You don't really think I'm going to shave it now, after that display?" Adam asks, his hands gliding down until he cups Sauli.

Sauli laughs, and the sound never fails to make Adam smile and laugh along. Sauli shakes his head and his eyes go serious as he pulls Adam's head towards his own.

"Shave. Don't shave. Do what you want," he says against Adam's lips. He places his hand over Adam's heart. "I love this," he says. "Whatever makes this happy, makes me happy."

Adam's heart does a flip, like it always does when Sauli says stuff like that to him. They share a long, slow, personal kiss before Adam shows him how good beard burn can feel.


End file.
